Emotional Range of a Teaspoon
by Falling Phoenix
Summary: Just when Ron's and Hermione's romance blossoms, a letter from Viktor Krum complicates things... Harry and Ginny also begin to see each other in a different light in the middle of the drama going on at Hogwarts. Begins summer before 6th year for the trio
1. A Letter for Ginny

**A/N: This is my first HP Fanfic so be nice! Please read and review.**

Emotional Range of a Teaspoon

Chapter One: A Letter for Ginny

The sun was shining. Birds were singing. The grass was growing.

Gnomes were running around in the garden. Four men with red hair were flying on broomsticks in the orchard. And an owl was swooping through a window in the upper story of a rickety but comfortable looking house.

Ginny looked up as the unfamiliar barn owl clattered through her open window. She smiled and put down her quill, reaching towards the owl's leg. She knew who this letter was from. After all, who would write her except Hermione? Well... She paused, grinning sheepishly. She had received mail from someone else this summer too...

She put the response to Dean that she had been composing into her drawer as she sat down to read Hermione's letter.

A few minutes later, just as Ginny was preparing to grab a new piece of parchment for her response to Hermione (as she had just finished her letter to Dean), she heard her mother calling up the stairs.

"GINNY! LUNCH!"

"Coming, Mum!" she called back.

She sighed slightly and took the parchment she had just pulled out of her desk, and put it back. Well... she could write to Hermione after lunch.

Whoosh!

"Aha! Got ya!" shouted Ron gleefully as he pulled gracefully out of a dive, triumphantly clutching the Quaffle his older brother had been trying to get past him.

"Oh! That was nothing but a lucky catch!" roared George grumpily.

"Just as lucky as the last four of his saves?" mocked Bill, who was absolutely delighted that his littlest brother had found something he was really good at. _And _Fred and George couldn't rub _this_ in Ron's face by beating him, because Ron was just too good.

Ever since the last Quiddich match of term, Ron was almost unbeatable at Quiddich. He went out to play in the orchard with Bill every night that he was home (when he wasn't doing work for the Order of the Phoenix.) And whenever Fred and George were home on the weekends, when they weren't at their joke shop during the week (they had an apartment in Diagon Alley that they rented to stay at during the business week.) Fred and George had not yet been able to beat Ron at Quiddich yet, even though they were determined to do so.

But beating Ron at Quiddich would have to wait until later. It was time for lunch.

"BOYS! LUNCH TIME!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from out of the kitchen window.

"Coming Mum!" chorused the twins.

The four men tromped into the kitchen, looking windswept but pleased.

"Fred, George, could you set the table for us?" said Mrs. Weasley when they had all set down their brooms. "Ron, Bill, darling, would you grab these dishes and bring them to the dining room, please? I'll call Ginny down." She turned and left the kitchen to call up the stairs for her daughter.

"GINNY! LUNCH!" she called as Fred and George levitated the silverware and placemats onto the table as Bill motioned their lunch next to the plates with his wand.

"Coming, Mum!" Ron heard Ginny shout from her room.

A minute or so later, Ginny flounced into the room.

"Ron can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" asked Ginny once they had all filled their plates.

"What for?" asked Ron, looking suspiciously at his little sister.

"What else? I need to send some letters!" she said exasperatedly, though not quite looking him in the eye.

Ron continued to look suspicious.

"What?! I'm writing to Hermione!" she said angrily, though still looking at to bowl of potato salad.

"And?-"

"You know mum, we're nearly three weeks into the summer vacation," she cut across Ron. "I think we should invite Hermione over soon. She says she's really bore, she has nothing to do."

"Well, I guess that would be alright," said Mrs. Weasley.

There was a slight pause, then-

"Can Harry come too?" Ron asked quickly but cautiously.

Mrs. Weasley looked up sharply. She paused, pursing her lips slightly, thinking. "I, I think... Harry needs to stay with his aunt and uncle a little longer, I think."

"Fine," grumbled Ron, looking downcast.

"He can come in a week or so, now stop looking so sulky," she replied, the usual snap back in her voice.

"Great," said Ginny, setting down her fork. "Well, I'm done, I think I'll go finish my letter to Hermione." She left the room. Ron glared after her, looking grumpy.

**Well, this was my first ever work on Harry Potter fan fiction, so please review! Was it too short? Long? Stupid? Let me know and I'll change it! Thanks!**

-Falling Phoenix


	2. Hermione's Arrival

Emotional Range of a Teaspoon Chapter Two: Hermione's Arrival 

"GINNY! RON! HERMIONE'S HERE!" Ginny heard her mother shout up the stairs. She smiled widely. Finally! Another girl to talk to about everything! She jumped up from her bed where she had been reading a book and rushed down the stairs, feeling excited and eager to see her friend.

"GINNY! RON! HERMIONE'S HERE!" Ron hear his mother call. Finally! She was here at last! He felt nervous and pleased at the same time. Did he look all right? He checked in his mirror and ruffled his hair a little more. Then he hurried down the stairs feeling excited and eager to see his beautiful friend.

"Hermione!" cried Ginny, rushing into the kitchen in which Hermione had just arrived by floo powder. She rushed towards Hermione and grabbed her in a tight hug, which Hermione returned, just as happily.

"It's so good to see you!" squealed Hermione. "I've been ever so bored just sitting at home with nothing to do. I'm so happy to be here with you all at last! I –" She broke off, blushing slightly, because Ron had just entered the room, grinning.

"Ron!" she cried, running over to him and giving him a hug as well. "It's great to see you, too!"

When she let go of Ron, a pink tinge had appeared on his cheeks. "Glad you could come, at last! How's your summer been so far?" he asked, trying to sound cool and casual.

"Oh, it's been all right. Kind of boring ever since I finished all my homework," she said hurriedly, her voice a little high pitched out of nerves.

Ginny rolled her eyes, watching her brother and her best friend. When would they ever realize each other? "Come on Hermione," she said, pulling her away from Ron. "Come put your stuff in my room."

"All right," said Hermione slightly breathlessly, wrenching her eyes off of Ron. Each girl then grabbed one end of Hermione's trunk and carried it up the stairs, giggling as they went.

**A/N: Please read and review. I promise it's gonna get a lot more interesting after this, I just had to introduce the situation in the first two chapters! Thanks!**


	3. Sparks! and a Letter

Emotional Range of a Teaspoon 

**Chapter Three: Sparks! and another Letter**

The first day of Hermione's stay at the Burrow, Ron, Ginny and Hermione spent most of the afternoon outside. First the girls watched while Ron flew around doing tricks, and generally looking stupid.

Then Ginny and Hermione got out broomsticks as well and flew around for a while, chasing each other and having a lot of fun.

The next day Mrs. Weasley made them all de-gnome the garden. Normally this would have been a very tedious task, but come on, this is Ron, Ginny and Hermione we're talking about! There ended up being a fierce competition between Ron and Ginny (seeing as Hermione has more brains than muscles) over who could throw a gnome the farthest. In the end, Ginny won, surprising them all, but they had a great time nonetheless.

The next few days, they thought about going into Diagon Alley, but decided to wait until Harry was with them. So instead they spent the next few days just lounging around the Burrow. Then would sit in the garden and talk, watching Crookshanks chase gnomes; or watch each other play wizards chess.

It was in the middle of the fifth day of Hermione's visit that all the excitement happened. In the middle of the afternoon, some time after lunch, Hermione headed up the stairs to Ron's room to give him a message form his mother. She walked into the room to find him standing holding an open letter in his hand, completely dumb stick

"Ron?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

Ron looked up, startled as he was brought back from his reverie.

"I..." he mumbled, unsure of what to say. "The..."

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked, concerned at the blank look on Ron's face.

Ron still didn't seem to be able to speak. He looked down at the letter he was still holding, gulped, and then handed it to Hermione. Puzzled, she took it and read what it said.

O.W.L. G.L.C.

Dear Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have received 8 Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Here are your examination results:

Charms: E PASS

Transfiguration: E PASS

Potions: A PASS

Herbology: E PASS

Care of Magical Creatures: E PASS

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O PASS

Divination: P FAIL

History of Magic: A PASS

Astronomy: A PASS 

Congratulations, Mr. Weasley, on your 8 Ordinary Wizarding Levels!

Sincerely,

Grizelda Marchbanks,

Head of the O.W.L. Grading and Leveling Committee

Hermione finished reading and looked up at Ron, her mouth open. "Ron... you..." It seemed to be Hermione's turn to be speechless. She blinked several times, then smiled and laughed.

"Oh, Ron! This is wonderful!" she cried, launching herself at him, hugging him and knocking him over so that they both fell onto Ron's bed, entangled in each other's arms. They were both laughing. Then Ron reached out his hand and touched Hermione's cheek gently. They were gazing into each other's eyes. Their lips touched. Hermione reached up and put her arm around Ron's neck and rolled over so that she was lying on her back on the bed with Ron leaning over her, both of them still engaged in a passionate kiss.

They broke apart. Ron took in a huge intake of breath.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione, I -"

"RONALD WEASLEY! WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW PLEASE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SET THIS TABLE FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!"

Ron jumped up, off the bed, away from Hermione. The sound of his mother's voice brought him sharply back to reality. He opened his mouth but looked unsure of what to say. He glanced uneasily at Hermione, who had her hand to her mouth and looked as though she couldn't make up her mind whether to laugh or scream.

"I..." mumbled Ron, looking uneasy. "I... I'd better..." he blubbered.

"Um, no, it's ok. I was coming upstairs to tell you your mum wanted to see you downstairs... Sorry." Said Hermione. "You should probably go." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he left the room.

Hermione, who had been holding her breath, blew out her cheeks as she expelled the air. She could not believe what had just happened! She had kissed Ron! She had kissed him! She was so happy and bewildered at the same time. Of course she had thought about it, fantasized about Ron a little, but she had never expected him to come out and do anything. She was pretty sure he liked her; he had always dropped subtle hints. And now she knew. What would happen now? Oh, she was so confused...

Just then an owl flew through the window, confusing her even more. The owl hopped onto the bed next to her, and stuck out its leg. She was now very confused. No one had ever sent her mail except Ginny, Hogwarts, and –

"No!" she whispered.

The owl fluttered out of the window. Hermione stared at the front of the envelope she was now holding in her hand.

Yes... she recognized the hand that had untidily written _Hermione_ on the letter. Why would he be writing?

She took a deep breath and opened the envelope. She took out the letter and read:

Dear Hermione,

Hello. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while, and wondered how your summer was going.

I'm going to be in London on vacation soon. Is there any chance we can meet up in Diagon Alley? It would be really great to see you again.

Well, write me back as soon as possible, I arrive in London tomorrow. Maybe we could meet on the weekend? Let me know.

Love, Viktor

Hermione's mouth had fallen open. Now what was she going to do?

"Fuck!" she whispered softly.

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long... This chapter was pretty fun to write, kissing and confusion (and I wrote it with a feather quill!) Thanks to my first two reviewers, I really appreciate it! Sorry about this cliffy ending, but the next chapter will be up soon, hopefully (I start school in three days). Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!**

** -F.P.**


	4. A Tough Decision

**Emotional Range of a Teaspoon**

**Chapter Four: A Tough Decision**

That night dinner was an uncomfortable experience for Ron and Hermione. They both avoided each other's eyes. Ron was nervous, since he had kissed the girl of his dreams, _and _she also happened to be his best friend, _and _was staying in his house for the summer. Hermione was itchy because she was torn. She didn't know what to do. She really liked Ron, and after what happened that day, it seemed that he liked her too; she didn't want to mess that up. But if she turned Viktor down, he would be really depressed. She also knew that if Ron found out she had gone to see Viktor in London, he would be very jealous and angry with her.

Mrs. Weasley did not help their situation at all. When she heard of Ron's excellent O.W.L. grades, she had an absolute fit. She broke down and cried for twelve whole minutes, (Fred and George counted; they were home since it was a Friday night), and they both made fun of Ron so badly that he could only stand to be in the same room with them for half an hour.

Hermione also found that she could not be in the hustle and bustle of that much excitement either. Mrs. Weasley had cooed over her ten (that's every one that Hermione took) passing O.W.L.s. Not only did she pass all ten, but eight of them were Outstanding! Only History of Magic and Astronomy were of E level (Exceeds Expectations). She thought that must have been because of the disturbances of Hagrid being fired, and Harry's dream of Sirius, interupting her otherwise outstanding work. Hermione had been very pleased with her results, but still could not stop thinking about what had happened between her and Ron, and also about Viktor's letter. She had smiled only halfheartedly, and made an excuse to go to bed early, saying she was tired from all the excitement.

Ginny came in to check on Hermione a little later, having noticed her friend's odd behavior when she should have been ecstatic about her grades. She entered her and Hermione's bedroom to find Hermione pacing around the room, looking absolutely distraught.

"Hermione!" she said, alarmed at her friend's mood. "What's going on? Are you all right? You seemed a bit preoccupied at dinner," she said.

"What?!" Hermione looked up, distracted at the interruption on her thoughts. "Oh, Ginny! I'm so glad you're here!" she said rather wildly, throwing her arms around Ginny in a hug that left Ginny breathless and very confused.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Ginny asked in a concerned but aggravated voice. "You look as though someone has died!"

"Oh, Ginny! I don't know what to do!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands. "I... well, yes... I suppose I have to tell you. Well... Ron and I kissed today." She looked at Ginny as though waiting for her to start yelling. But Ginny just laughed.

"Well, about bloody time!" she said exasperatedly when she saw the confused look on Hermione's face. "I was wondering when you to were going to wake up and realize you both liked each other!"

"What do you –"

"Oh, come on, Hermione!" Ginny said almost angrily. "You're the cleverest person I know, but it took you so long to see something that was right in front of you!"

"Well... I always suspected he liked me, but it seemed so crazy, I never thought he'd like me back... But now I know for sure..." She smiled sadly.

"This still doesn't explain why you're so upset," said Ginny, also grinning.

"Well, after we kissed, your mum called Ron to the kitchen, and a owl flew through the window with a letter from Viktor..." she trailed off and looked helplessly up at her best friend.

The smile slid right off Ginny's face at the sound of Viktor's name. That was jut the thing to mess up what Ron and Hermione had just found. "What... what did he want?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"He, he wanted to see if I could meet him in Diagon Alley tomorrow or Sunday," said Hermione looking very upset.

"Oh, dear," said Ginny, very unhelpfully. She paused, thinking for a moment. "Well... what are you going to do?" she asked without thinking.

Hermione looked at Ginny with a look of incredulity on her face. "Well that's the point!" she shouted, almost hysterical. "What _should_ I do?!" She sad down on Ginny's bed and put her face in her hands. "I can't say no to Viktor. You know how fragile he is. If I turned him down he'd probably kill himself," she said through her fingers, so it was slightly muffled. "But I can't just leave Ron and go off to see Viktor when we just kissed. Oh, Ginny," she said, a tear streaking down her cheek as she looked up. "I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

"Well..." said Ginny slowly, thinking. "You're right, you can't say no to Viktor, he'd lose it..." She broke off and sat down next to Hermione on the bed. "But if you tell Ron, he'll lose it too. Just tell Viktor you'll meet him tomorrow. I know!" she said, brightening. "We'll both go! I can write and tell Dean to meet us as well! It'll be a double dated kind of thing!" she said happily, then she remembered Hermione's situation. "Of course, it's not really a date. You can just tell him you'd rather be friends. Tell him you and Ron are going out, or something! That'll work! He can't be mad if you like Ron. Yeah..."

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Yes, that's what I'll do! Ginny, you're amazing!" Oh, what would she do without Ginny? "What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Well, you'd probably sit in your room and read books all day! And never have kissed my brother!" she said happily, now that their situation was resolved.

Hermione just grunted, grinning too, and deciding not to tell Ginny that before she came to the Burrow, sit in her room and read books all day is exactly what she did for three weeks strait.

**A/N: Well, chapter five should be out soon... hopefully. Like I said, I start school in two days, and won't have much time to write then... I HATE high school! Oh, well, I'm getting a "good education" yeah right. So if you liked, or didn't like, or have any opinion at all, which you should if you read it, please review. I don't care if you shout at me and tell me I should never write again, just please review. Although _constructive_ criticism is appreciated. Thanks!**


	5. A Day of Sadness and Anger

**Emotional Range of a Teaspoon**

**Chapter Five: A Day of Sadness and Anger  
**

**A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers... Also, the title _will_ be explained! It's not just stolen from the books, someone will say it, in case anyone was confused! Enjoy! And please review! **

**Ok, here's...**

**Chapter Five: A Day of Sadness and Anger**

The next morning, Ginny told her mother that Hermione and she needed to go into Diagon Alley for some 'girl time and shopping.' Mrs. Weasley (who was glad to let her rather tom-boyish only daughter do 'normal' girl activities) gladly let them go, and even gave them each some spending money.

However, Ginny had written to Dean, and Hermione to Viktor the previous night, and they had arranged to meet up on the steps of Gringots at noon that day.

So, after a delicious breakfast of French toast, cheese grits, and Canadian bacon, (cooked, as always, by Mrs. Weasley) Ginny and Hermione left the Burrow by floo powder at 11 o'clock, after promising to be home by dinner.

When they arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, they proceeded through to the back alley, tapped the appropriate bricks with their wands, and walked into the magical street.

"Err... where should we go?" asked Hermione, who did not go on many outings.

"Let's... let's just go get a drink. I fancy some pumpkin juice, how about you?" replied Ginny, a little nervously.

Hermione sighed. "Very well. Sounds good," she said dully.

Ginny looked at her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione said, "I don't know. I just feel like I shouldn't be here. And I can't stop thinking about Ron," she said, looking at the ground. They sat down in a small outside café and ordered two juices.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You two..." she said on a sigh. "I don't know why you didn't get together years ago."

Hermione looked at Ginny, still upset that Ginny had never told her Ron like her before their kiss. "No, it's not about that. It's just, if he found out that we came here to see Viktor, he'd be so hurt. I just don't want to do that to him." She looked at Ginny. "You know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I know you don't want to hurt him. But remember what we talked about this morning? Just let Viktor down easy, just act like it's an innocent friendly outing, and everything should be fine," Ginny said reassuringly. She looked around shiftily. "Do I look alright?"

"Of course you do! I never understood how you got your hair to do that!" said Hermione, somewhat amazed. Ginny always looked stunning, next to her.

"Do what?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Be straight like that. Your hair is naturally wavy."

"Oh." Ginny smiled mischievously. "Well, at school I experimented with a straitening charm, but at home I found a muggle hair straitener to work wonders," she said, running her fingers through her straight, silky hair that fell just past her shoulders. "I'll show you when we get home."

"Okay," said Hermione, smiling at her friend's cleverness.

Ginny compulsively checked her watch again (she had been doing so more and more often for the last half hour). "Oh, it's time to go," she said, looking rather flustered.

The two girls got up, paid for their drinks and made their way up the street towards the huge white marble building that towered over everything else. They arrived on the steps of Gringots at 11:52. They stood there waiting, Ginny looking around nervously, and Hermione feeling rather nauseous.

At 11:58, Viktor appeared in front of them suddenly, cautiously lowering the hood of his cloak and looking around suspiciously.

He smiled when he saw Hermione and walked towards her. "Sorry, I'm trying to keep a low profile," he muttered in his Bulgarian accent.

Hermione looked uncomfortable, as though he would really rather be somewhere else when she said, "It's alright."

"Vell, are ve ready to go?" Viktor asked Hermione, looking sideways at Ginny as though confused about why she was there as well.

"Oh, well, we're waiting for Dean," replied Ginny rather breathlessly, apparently oblivious to the fact that Viktor was being rude to her. "He's coming with us!"

Viktor blinked a few times. "Dean... he is coming as vell?" asked Viktor perplexedly.

Hermione looked uncomfortable. "Um... well... yes. He'll be spending the day with us as well," she said, looking carefully at his left knee.

Viktor didn't look very happy. Apparently he thought he would be spending the day with just Hermione. "Vell, I hope he doesn't ask for my autograph," he mumbled grumpily.

Dean arrived a few minutes later, looking cool pretty calm but a little bit nervous. "Hi, Ginny!" he said happily when he saw her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Ginny blushed slightly. "Hey Hermione. Hey Viktor, nice to see you again," he said politely. "So, are we ready to go?" he asked, looking at Ginny.

Viktor seemed to be shocked that Dean didn't want his autograph. He was the only English teenage boy not to start babbling and ask him for his signature since he had been in the Quiddich World Cup.

"Shall we go?" said Dean, looking around.

"Let's go!" said Ginny, smiling widely.

They set off down the street, not really talking, with an awkward silence among them.

"Um... Where should we go?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh, let's just go look in some of the shops," said Ginny happily. She had cheered up quite a bit since Dean had joined them, and was walking very close to him. "Look! There's a new display in Quality Quiddich Supplies! Let's go!"

The group walked toward the little shop, Ginny and Viktor walking a bit quicker than the other two, eager to see the display.

"Oh, it's the new Shooting Star edition. They just came out vith that von about two veeks ago," said Viktor in a slightly bored voice. "Ve haff already tried them out in practice for the new season. They're not so good," he said, looking sideways at Hermione, hoping she was impressed.

Hermione was barely able to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Well, that's lovely!" she managed to say in a nice voice. "Shall we go and look in some of the other shops then?" she asked.

"Alright," said Dean.

They spent the next hour or so looking around in some of the shops, walking slowly and lazily around in the afternoon heat. As the day progressed, however, Hermione was annoyed to see that Ginny and Dean fell behind the other two, talking and giggling to themselves. Hermione would have been angry, but she knew how much Ginny liked Dean, and how excited she was to spend time with him, despite the fact that Hermione and Viktor were there.

"You know, I rather fancy an ice cream!" said Ginny around two' o'clock.

"That sounds great!" replied Dean automatically. "What do you say, you two?" he asked, looking expectantly at Hermione and Viktor.

"Oh, well... I don't know..." replied Hermione nonenthusiastically. "I'm not really in the mood for ice cream," she said offhandedly. She looked at Viktor. "What do you think?"

"Vell, I agree vith you, Herm-i-one. Ice cream does not sound so good now," he said quickly, looking at her hopefully. "How about some coffee?" he suggested.

"Oh, well, that sounds alright," she said uninterestedly. She looked at Ginny. "Is that alright? Do you mind if we get some coffee?"

"No!" she said, a little too quickly. Dean smiled at her. "I mean, no, it's alright," she corrected herself, blushing slightly with that typical Weasley flush. "You two go ahead. Why don't we meet in the Leaky Cauldron in, oh, say, an hour?" she said, smiling. "Then it will be about time to go home, Hermione."

Hermione looked indifferent. "What? Oh, yes, that sounds lovely," she said.

Ginny and Dean walked off towards Florien Forterscue's Ice Cream Parlor, arm in arm, smiling at each other and apparently glad to be alone at last.

Hermione looked at Viktor, and they walked in silence towards the café that she and Ginny had eaten at earlier. They ordered two coffees, and then sat for a while, sipping them, not really knowing what to talk about.

Hermione decided to make a stab at conversation, to end the painful silence at her own cost. "So... How's Bulgaria?" she asked lamely, wishing she had just been quiet as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Viktor glanced at her. "Oh... Bulgaria is good. It is very nice this time of year. Very varm, and many... flowers," he said awkwardly. He glanced at her. "Vell, I suppose you haff been having a difficult summer, vat vith the Death Eaters and all..." he looked at her warily.

Hermione looked at him, surprised. He had never said anything that blunt, or that caring before. "Well, yes. It was rather sad, with Harry's godfather being killed," she said, truthfully. "We all miss him a lot." She looked away. "Well... have you heard any news of Karkaroff since the end of the Triwizard Tournament?" she said daringly.

"Oh, vell... I really don't follow what happens vith _him_. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if he disappears. He vas very annoying, alvays pestering around me." Hermione laughed. Viktor smiled at her. Then there was a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Viktor leaned forward towards Hermione, about to kiss her. She stood up suddenly, backing away from him. He looked up, surprised. "Vat?" he said, looking confused and hurt.

Hermione stumbled "I... I... I can't. I..." She looked at him pityingly. "I'm so sorry Viktor, but I... I can't... I don't..." she broke off.

He looked down at his hands. "I thought you would want to..."

Hermione looked very uncomfortable. "I told you before... We should just be friends," she said awkwardly. "I... I have to go," she said briskly.

Before he could say anything or make any move to stop her leaving, she had walked away from the café and was heading up the street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Once inside the pub, she headed up the stairs to one of the parlor rooms, and closed the door sharply behind her. She sank onto the sofa and sighed. This was not good. This was not good at all.

"Ron! You had better be cleaning your room!!" called Mrs. Weasley up the stairs to Ron's bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I am!" Ron called back.

He looked around his room and sighed. There were clothes and books and clippings from the _Daily Prophet_ all over his floor. He put down the Quiddich Magazine he had been reading and started to pick up his mess.

As Ron picked up the book that he had borrowed from Hermione, a folded piece of parchment fell out of it onto the floor. He picked it up slowly, unfolded it, and read:

Dear Hermione...

**A/N: Well, sorry that one took so long. Thanks to all my reviewers so far. I'll try and get Chapter 6 out ASAP, but with high school and a hurricane... who knows?! R&R please!**


	6. Finally

**Emotional Range of a Teaspoon**

**Chapter 6: Finally**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. High school is really draining. I've had my mind on so many other things, including a new fanfic based on my own crazy life that I haven't had time to think of ERoaT. Sorry to all the readers who were waiting patiently. Anyway, this story kind of hit a dead end for a little bit too. But thanks to all the people who reviewed, and sorry for the wait.**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 6: Finally**

It was a clear, crisp, not-too-hot-but-not-too-cold July day. The sun was out, but wasn't pounding. The birds were chirping but weren't being shrill and annoying. It was a perfect day for Quidditch in the orchard, and it was the kind of day where you would expect everyone to be cheery.

But no one in the Weasley home was happy.

Mrs. Weasley was unhappy because she barely saw her husband, he was working so hard. He had even forgotten her birthday. Ron was unhappy because he found a certain letter in a certain friends' room after they had certainly kissed. Hermione was unhappy because of her experience in Diagon Alley, and the fact that she couldn't find the offending letter, and the fact that Ron was avoiding her. Harry, who had arrived the day of Hermione and Ginny's gallivant to Diagon Alley, didn't really talk to anyone but Ron, preferring to stay in his own world, in his head, bound in grief. And Ginny wasn't really unhappy, per say, but merely annoyed and sullen because everyone was upset with each other.

Hermione sat in Ginny's room, an abandoned book, _Hogwarts, a History: The Latest Edition of Utmost Accuracy and Detail_ (the latestin the Hogwarts, A History series), lay in her lap as she gazed out of the window.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Hermione wrenched her gaze away from the window at the same time Ginny's head snapped up from the letter she had been pouring over. She glanced over at Ginny, who shrugged, then got up and made her way towards the door. Hermione opened the door a crack and peered out, then sighed and opened it all the way. Ron was thumping down the stairs, frowning.

She stepped out onto the landing, right in front of him. He stopped abruptly, and looked at her, a mixture of anger and longing on his face. He stood unmoving on the landing where she had blocked his way, his arms crossed, looking insolent.

Hermione would have liked to hit him. He had no reason that she knew of to be so rude. If he would just say something. Right now she had no idea what was up with him. Well, she could always try being nice instead of fussing.

"Would you mind not stomping up and down the stairs, please?" she asked softly.

Ron stood resolutely, glaring to the left of her. "Ron, can we talk, please?" she asked, with a hint of longing in her voice. "I don't know what's going on. Can we please try to work out whatever you're mad at me about?" He still glared, this time looking at the ceiling instead of at her. He refused to speak.

She was so upset she almost stomped her foot. "Ron! What is it? What did I do?"

Hermione was near tears. Ron frowned at her. The he seemed to cave in. It wasn't forgiveness, but a sort of defeat came over him, as though he was tired of the little silent game he had started. He reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out Viktor's letter to Hermione.

Hermione froze. She stared at the letter in his hand and quickly calculated what had happened and what Ron must think happened. "Oh, Ron," she said softly. "No, no, it isn't what you think."

This was completely the wrong thing to say, she realized. Ron looked angry enough to hit her.

"YEAH?" he exploded, losing all self-restraint. "WELL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK??" he shouted.

Hermione was very scared. They had had fights, but Ron was seriously hurt by what she had done. "Will you please stop shouting so I can explain things?" she asked meekly.

"NO I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, HERMIONE!" he roared at her.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WILL YOU STOP THAT SHOUTING RIGHT THIS INSTANT!?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice up the stairs.

Ron looked forbidding. He glared at Hermione as he shouted "SORRY MUM." He started down the stairs, stomping even louder than he had been before.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione followed him, thinking quickly about how to explain herself to Ron without him hating her for the rest of his life. They had kissed, finally. The very next _day_, she had gone to Diagon Alley to see the one person Ron was most jealous of, and she had lied to Ron about why she had gone. Ron was probably thinking that she had spent the entire day shagging Viktor senseless. Although, if Ron knew her or listened to her at all, he would have known that Hermione was completely over Viktor. Well, she would just have to convince him that she liked him and NOT Viktor.

Ron flung himself into the kitchen and out the back door. He started off across the garden and out of the back gate.

"Ron, wait, please!" cried Hermione. "Listen, you don't understand!"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? LISTEN HERE, MISS KNOW-IT-ALL, I KNOW A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK!" he shouted.

Hermione chased after him. "Ok, Ron. What is it you know?" she asked fairly.

Ron stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Hermione stopped as well, and looked Ron right in the eye. "You want to know what I know? Ok. Here's what I know." He took a deep breath, but did not break eye contact. "I know that I like you. I know that we kissed. I _thought_ you liked me too. But then you run off with _Vicky_ the very next day!! I knew you still liked him. So what does this mean? You pretty much slapped me in the face when you went off to Diagon Alley with that git. So now I don't know what to think." He looked at the ground for a few seconds. When Hermione didn't say anything, he scoffed softly and turned around, walking away, slowly and sadly this time.

Hermione was thinking fast. She didn't know what to do. Of course she still liked Ron, and she most certainly did not like Viktor, but how could she explain that to Ron.

"Ron!" she said, catching up with him. He kept walking, not turning around or acknowledging her at all. She grabbed his arm and spun him around so that he was facing her.

"What?" he said.

For an answer, she put her hands on his shoulders, stood on tiptoe, and kissed him.

Ron, who was completely not expecting this, was dumbstruck. After a moment though, he gently put his hands on her cheeks, and returned the kiss.

Hermione pulled away softly and looked into Ron's eyes. "Now do you believe that I don't like Viktor?" she asked quietly.

"Mm-hmmm," was all Ron could get out before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, picking her up as he did so and spinning her around. She laughed loudly as she spun through the air, truly happy for the first time in months.

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry that took so long! I've had lots going on, and life is hectic when you're in high school. Plus, my birthday is tomorrow!! I know this one was kinda short, and I was so excited to get it out I didn't proofread, hope it isn't too bad. Anyway, please review! Mmmwah!!**

**-FP**


	7. Home Again

**Emotional Range of a Teaspoon**

**Chapter 7: Home Again**

**A/N: thanks for all the great reviews. I tried to get this one out as quickly as possible. I'm actually having trouble thinking of what should happen next, so if anyone wants to submit a suggestion, that would be most appreciated. This is a transition chapter, just transportingeveryone into the next phase of the story. And don't worry Harry/Ginny fans, I will stay true to my word that this is a R/Hm H/G fic. I'm really sorry at how long this took, and I've recently put out another fic, with my life based off of it. I am Ginny in that one, and all the crazy things that have happened to me in the last few months will hopefully be incorporated in that. It's called New Beginnings, but nevermind. Ok, here we go.**

**Anyways, Chapter 7: Home Again**

WHOO! WHOOO!

The Hogwarts Express whistled as, at exactly 11:00 am, it departed from King's Cross Station, Platform 9¾. In the very last compartment of the train sat the six companions of the Department of Mysteries. They were talking cheerily about the summer and vacations and school and whatnot.

Harry did not join in the conversation. He was staring out of the window, gazing at the scenery that flashed by as they sped along the countryside, heading north.

At the moment, the others were all chatting about what they had done over the summer.

Ron, Ginny and the Weasleys had gone north to Scotland for a week or so to visit Mr. Weasley's family up there. They had made all sorts of cakes and treats, and with the whole family together for the first time in a while, they had had the best of times.

Neville had told them all about how he had gone with his gran to the town where his parents had grown up, and seen their old house and everything. He was much more open to them then he had ever been, after all they had gone through together.

Luna told a fantastic tale about her and her father going on a wild hunt to find a Crumple Horned Snorcack. To her dismay, they never did find one, although they came across a nest of something that may have had Snorcack eggs in it. Hermione was very quiet during that story, her nostrils flared and her hand clasped tightly in Ron's, biting her tongue.

At one point during a lag in the conversation, Neville turned to Ron and Hermione and motioned to their locked hands. "You two finally discovered it then?" he asked.

Hermione blushed. "Yes. I don't know how we were so stupid before. Especially me," she added, glancing at Ron, who play-hit her on the arm.

Ginny piped in "Well, _I_ know why it took so long. In third year, when they first got their hormones," she said snickering, and Hermione blushed even more, "they got in such a fuss over that bloody rat. And fourth year Vicky came into the situation and complicated things up. I really don't see how you missed how jealous Ron was, Hermione. And last year, well…" She glanced uneasily at Harry. "Well, things were just complicated. They didn't have time for flirting with O.W.Ls, did they?"

"Speaking of flirting and school work, how are you and Dean going to get on this year, do you think?" asked Luna dreamily.

It was Ginny's turn to blush this time. Harry looked up from the window to hear her response as she said "Well, we're going to try not to bother each other's studies too much. I mean, he hasn't got any tests this year, but I expect it'll be bad, with N.E.W.Ts next year." She paused, thinking. "It's alright though, I'm not too fussed about school work. I don't really care that much to tell you the truth."

Hermione bristled at this, and looked critically at Ginny. "You know what I'm going to say to that Ginny, so I might as well not even bother saying it."

"Ok then, don't say it," said Ginny, leaning back in her seat and looking comfortable.

Neville, Luna and Ron chuckled at Ginny's response, and a companionable silence fell among the group. Harry turned back to the window to gaze, a slight frown on his face.

The train sped northward for the rest of the day and the six companions sat and talked. They talked some more about the summer, and about what was to come in school, and about what might be going on with Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had spent the better part of the summer in Grimauld Place, and while Harry had not listened to anything dark wizard related, the others had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Eventually the lights flickered out and the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade station. They all got off the train, jostling on the small platform towards the thestral drawn carriages. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna all plopped into the same squishy carriage, and the six of them trundled off towards Hogwarts.

As they approached the castle, Harry gazed out of the carriage window. He could see the glittering lights of the towers, the deep black of the lake reflecting the stars, and a gentle stream of smoke rising from Hagrid's cabin. He sighed. There really was no place like this. He didn't know it yet, but this year at Hogwarts would be his most interesting one yet, full of adventure, torment, discoveries and all new challenges just waiting to be solved. He was not alone, and that was one of the best feelings in the world to him.

And also, he was home.

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter 7... Please submit comments and critiques, and again check out my other fanfic New Beginnings (starring Aymie as Ginny!). Ha, anyway, please review!  
-FP**


End file.
